Your Unbalanced Kiss Pains Me
by rheanette16
Summary: Another tournament in the demon world invites Yusuke's gang, and another mission from Koenma arises.. Kurama's past haunts him about his apprentice who comes back to life just to kill him. What will be the end of it? Kurama x oc
1. Forewords

**Author's notes:**

**I so love Kurama. I'm so sorry, I just rewatched a few episodes of YuYu Hakusho and I'm tempted to do this. Soo there… it's an old anime but I really love it. **** Thanks guys! **

"_Exchanging unbalanced kisses_

_Comes closer to love_

_Both your tears and the sorrowful lies_

_Sleep in my heart…"_

_**- Unbalance na Kiss wo Shite**_


	2. Another Mission

He sighed, lying comfortably on his bed that was wrapped in dark blue bed sheets. He brought his hands under his head, eyeing the white, blank ceiling above him. That crimson haired man was in a deep thought, breathing the cooled air coming from the air conditioner. It was seven in the evening and still, he's still deep in thought.

It was raining hard and the drops slid down his transparent window.

Since the tournament in the demon world, encountering Yomi's gang… and the Sensui Seven… the world… the 'human' world has been awkwardly peaceful.

A year had already passed, and … what are the others doing?

Koenma was probably being scolded by his dad again for some reason.

Botan was probably making patrols throughout the spirit world, the demon world, and the human world.

Yusuke must be spending time with Keiko and being scolded by his mom when he gets home rather late from his date.

Kuwabara must be flirting with Yukina, which Hiei does not agree with.

Hiei must probably be shifting against the human world and the demon world… taking his boredom out..

And him?

THUD!

Kurama shot up when he heard something… OR SOMEONE banged on his window. It was a sky-blue haired woman wearing a pink kimono riding on some sort of… I dunno. Broomstick that doesn't look like a broom?

"Botan?" he called out, opening his window. It was rather big.

The woman felt welcomed and immediately went inside his room.

"Kurama, sorry for the interruption! You were probably studying." Botan laughed nervously.

"No, not at all. What's up? You gained weight." A joke.

"Really, huh?" the girl wasn't pleased as she crossed her arms.

"Shuichi!"

His mother called out.

"M-mom?" he answered.

"What was that? I heard something from your room. Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah mom! I'm fine!"

"Well, hurry and freshen up! Dinner's almost ready!"

He sighed.

"Wanna go grab dinner?" he asked.

Botan smiled, raising both her hands up.

"Nah, I'm fine, I just want to tell you something. I've been to Yusuke and the others' places as well. Although it was rather hard tracking Hiei down but.. it's fine!" she giggled.

"Oh really? What is it?" he asked.

"Actually… Koenma-sama received an invitation… from another tournament in the demon world." Botan stated, wearing a serious expression on her face.

"Another tournament?" Kurama was quite startled. Seems like they're going to be experiencing a rather bloody reunion this time. "What did Yusuke say?"

"Nah, of course. You know that guy… he said,' Let's get on with it what are we waiting for' and all that stuff…" a sigh. "Well, you're not actually required to attend, but see, Koenma-sama is giving you guys another mission. "

"Another mission?"

The girl nodded.

"See, the key of the demon world was stolen, and Koenma-sama isn't too happy about it. Well, that's because he gets tortured by his father… and well.. " another sigh. "You guys have to retrieve it. Without the key, Koenma-sama won't be able to lock the demon world and you know.. things might get complicated.. we don't want another war, do we?"

" How do we know the details?" Kurama asked.

"That's exactly the reason why Koenma-sama wants you guys to go to the spirit world tomorrow."

"Shuichi! Dinner's ready!"

Botan and Kurama turned to the door upon hearing footsteps coming up.

"Well, that's my cue. Gotta go!" she smiled, again summoning her stick. "Don't forget, tomorrow~ Ta-ta!" she then waved goodbye upon exiting through the window, which Kurama immediately closed upon his mother opening his door.

"Shuichi?" she called.

"M-mom!" he stammered.

"Is someone here? Are you talking with someone?" she asked.

"N-no, mom. I was watching.. a movie." He nervously replied.

"Oh.. I could've sworn I heard a girl's voice. Anyway.. let's eat." She smiled.

"Coming." He smiled, having a serious thought in his mind.

'_Another tournament and a mission… what lies ahead?'_


	3. The Past

_**The sound of the grass tickled his hearing sensation as he ran towards the light, running past the bamboo trees that covered his path. His silver hair flowing at the back, carried by the swift wind as he ran, his silver foxy tail swaying along. His ear twitched upon hearing the sound of the demons following after him. They were after the golden amulet that he stole from them. As expected from the thief. **_

_**A few seconds after, he could hear blood splashing behind him. The demons were beginning to die one by one. As expected by his loyal friends who were running along behind him. **_

_**One was an all black bat demon, carrying a scythe as his weapon with him. Kuronue, his thieving partner and best friend smirked as he slayed the demons which were after them one by one..**_

_**And the other one, was a golden haired youko wearing a faint blue kimono on her body. She kept a smile on her face as she watched the bat demon kill demons behind him. They were going to get through this one easily. **_

"_**Hah! Chicken feed!" Kuronue cheered as the three gave each other a high five. "Did you see their faces? They were all 'dead' scared! Hahaha! You saw them, right, Aki?" **_

_**The bat demon turned to the woman youko who sat beside him with a smile on her face. **_

"_**Of course.. " she then shifted her attention to the silver haired youko. "If it wasn't for Kurama-sama, our mission would be in vain." **_

_**The silver haired fox smiled, pulling the lady towards him and kissed her forehead. Their bond was more than a teacher-apprentice. It was stronger than that. **_

_**The bat demon just smiled. Of course it hurts seeing his best friend together with the golden-haired youko that he loved, but for friendship… and partnership.. he would forget all about it and let it go. **_

_**But not everything were about to last forever. **_

_**Tightly holding the sacred mirror in his arms, Kurama noticed that the bad demon stopped in his tracks, going back to the gang of thieves to retrieve his lucky pendant. **_

"_**Don't Kuronue!" he called out, but the bat demon paid no attention to his warning. **_

"_**I need it!" his last words… and then he never came back. **_

"_**Ku..rama-sama?" the golden haired youko wore a worried expression on her face as she saw her master wearing a blank expression on his face, with the sacred mirror still sitting in his arm. **_

"_**Aki… Kuronue… he..-"**_

_**Aki immediately stepped forward as she realized that Kurama had fallen down to his knees, disbelief of what happened to his best friend. She took the makai thief in her arms and held him tightly, giving him all the comfort that he could get. **_

_**Two months has passed since the death of Kuronue and once again, Kurama and Aki were on a mission to steal a golden compass. But it wasn't going smoothly as they thought. Both makai thieves were captured and they were locked up in a cell, a demon torturing each one of them. **_

"_**So you think someone like you can steal my compass, eh?" the demon asked, harshly whipping the silver-haired youko's body. The fox groaned in pain as blood began to flow from the cuts he gained. **_

"_**Kurama-sama! Please stop it!" Aki could barely watch as her master was being tortured infront of her. His screams… and groans… the sound of the whip… it was all too much that she couldn't stop her tears from falling. "Please stop.." **_

_**She couldn't do anything. She was tied to a bunch of bamboo poles, and the reiatsu binding her against it isn't to be taken lightly. **_

"_**Shut up! You annoy me!" the demon exclaimed, retrieving his sword from his waist. Seeing this, Aki gasped. Kurama was bound to die. **_

_**She just knew. **_

"_**Please don't hurt him anymore!" she called out. **_

_**The demon stopped halfway upon hearing her. **_

"_**Please… kill me instead." She added. **_

"_**Aki…! D-don't be-!" the silver haired youko screamed out of pain as the demon stabbed him on the shoulder. **_

"_**PLEASE!" she cried. "Don't kill him.. I beg you.." **_

_**The demon smirked and laughed, retrieving the sword from Kurama's shoulder. **_

"_**Isn't she such a sweet child?" he stated, turning his back towards Kurama and began approaching the golden-haired youko. **_

"_**Don't… lay.. a finger on her." Kurama groaned. "If you spill a single drop of her blood, I'll-!" **_

_**Kurama's eyes widened as he saw how the demon instantly stabbed her chest with his sword. He wasn't able to do anything. He just… **_

"_**AKI!" **_

_**The demon laughed, then swiftly retrieving the weapon from her chest, and blood came gushing down the cut. It was like a waterfall of a crimson river. **_

"_**A..Ak-Aki.." he choked. **_

"_**That was quick.. you know why? Because this weapon was made to eradicate makai thieves like you from this world." **_

"_**AKI!" **_

"Aki!"

He called out, immediately sitting up from his slumber. His breath was rapid, and his body was shaking. He was eyeing his study table, and the light was still switched on.

A dream?

Kurama sighed, brushing his red hair up and tried to calm down. It was a nightmare. He then stood up, eyeing the alarm clock sitting on the counter.

Six in the morning.

He then turned to the bathroom door and began to undress himself.

_**It was the only way to get his mind of his nightmare. **_


	4. The Mission

"Are we gonna get on with this meeting or what?"

"Can you please be patient? Koenma-sama is still talking with his father."

"It's probably another pathetic mission or somewhat."

"Hah! As long as there's action in it, I'm always good to go."

Kurama paused in his tracks when his friends, Yusuke, who's wearing that casual black shirt with his baggy pants turned to him with a pout on his face, Kuwabara, staring blankly at him with that goofy face of his, still no change with the hairstyle though, he could probably try rebonding it for a change, Hiei, that little guy in black who stared at him with a rather bored expression on his face and Botan, who greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Kurama! Hey, man! Nice to see you again!" Kuwabara teased. Kurama let out a sweatdrop as he brought his hand up, a slight wave at the four.

"Hey guys." He replied as he walked forward, wearing his typical maroon uniform with yellow linings. "Did I miss something?"

"Not really. I mean… nothing even started yet." Yusuke's whine. "Aw, gawd.. this better be good."

"So I guess everyone's ready?"

"Of course we are, we've been waiting since-" Yusuke was halted when he turned back to the desk. No one was sitting on that big chair, but he can hear Koenma speaking. "Eer… Koenma?"

"I'm down here, idiot!"

Botan crouched down and carried Koenma up the desk, of course, the pacifier in his mouth.

"There we go, everyone here? Raise your hand and say 'present' when you're here." Koenma cleared his throat.

"Seriously, do we have to do that? I mean that's for school. I hate being in school, so would you please get started already?" Kuwabara complained as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, okay." Koenma coughed two to three times before asking Botan to turn the other-world-ly device on, which acted like some kind of screen projector revealing Japanese names and a japanese letter of some sort, addressed to Koenma.

"Err… we don't have to bother reading this all, right?" Koenma turned the projector off for a while and faced Yusuke and the gang.

"Alright, the thing is, I have a new mission for you guys. See, the Key to the Demon world is missing, and you guys've got to find it before my father goes berserk! You know what he does, right? RIGHT? He's probably gonna kill each and every one of us when this problem goes out of hand." Koenma shivered just thinking about the picture of his father causing problems in the world.

"Uh-huh, yeah… that'll be a piece of cake, just tell us where it got lost." Kuwabara stated.

"I know, but this isn't as easy at is looks. You see, the Key is just in it's rightful place when someone stole it." Koenma gave his forehead a good slap, specifically over at the 'Jr'.

"What? It got stolen?" Yusuke's voice broke.

"Makai thieves." Koenma sighed, revealing a few photos from the projector. Photos of the spot where the key got stolen. "As you can see, nothing was left, only a single white rose lying on the pillar. They scouted the area earlier but-"

"A white rose?" Kurama spoke up, and he pretty much captured everyone's attention.

"Do you know anything about this, Kurama?" Hiei asked, staring up at the red-head.

'A white rose… is Aki's trademark when she steals something from the demons… but… the thing is… she's already dead… and…No. It's probably someone else. That's right, it's probably a coincidence.'

"No, please continue." His excuse as he proceeded to listen.

"So the thing is…after knowing that the key got stolen, a note was left to us. It was from the leader of the thieves, Nishikido Shinn." Koenma stated with seriousness filling in his voice as he showed them a picture of a serious-looking teenager, with band-aids on the sides of his face, a fairly white complexion, matching his ocean-blue eyes which was covered by his blonde bangs, coming from his slightly spiky blonde hair. "Nishikido Shinn was the one who invited me to join the tournament in the demon world. "

"Heh. He looks like he can be easily beaten into a pulp with my spirit sword." Kuwabara's bluff.

"Heh. Look who's talking." Hiei scoffed.

"What was that, you midget?"

"You guys, stop bickering! Please listen to Koenma-sama first." Botan held her aching forehead. "My head hurts just by keeping you guys in peace with each other."

"The thing is… he was the one who ordered the key of the demon world to be stolen." Koenma continued, grabbing a stick as he pointed at the man's face. "Him and his evil deeds! Another thing is that whoever wins the tournament will win the key to the demon world! Something important as that key was just being made as a prize? C'mon, can't he be more serious?" Koenma lost his temper just by thinking of the consequences. "I want you guys to teach that guy a lesson!"

"Sure thing. That'll be soooo easy." Yusuke held his waist, while his other hand gestured for his 'Spirit Gun'.

"Not so fast, he has strong underlings too." Koenma added, showing them another picture.

"You have to get past these guys as well. He's Shintaro."

Koenma then flipped a picture, showing a huge, scary-looking man, more like in Toguro's body filled with tattoos all over his body, and not to mention face. The only thing visible on his face was his eyes.. and teeth.

"Whoa, what the hell is that guy's hobby? Can't he draw caricatures on paper instead?" Kuwabara whined.

"Shintaro is known as the 'artist'." Botan explained, pointing at her head. "As far as I know, he's called that because everything he draws comes to life. "

"Really? He can do a favor for Kuwabara then." Yusuke chuckled.

"What are you trying to say, Yusuke? I'm much more handsomer than you! HAH!" Kuwabara flung his head to the other side, making Yusuke eat his words.

"The third one is Mamoru." Koenma then turned the slide onto the next one, revealing a kid, pretty much with silver hair, holding some kind of game device in his hands. He looks pretty much bored.

"Mamoru may be a child, but he can read minds." Botan seriously explained. "He's gifted in such a way that his parents locked him away and well… trauma grew in him… poor child."

"So he pretty much fights using his brain, huh? Heh. What a bore." Hiei smirked.

"And last but not the least.. Ametsu Hiyukiri." Koenma resumed, showing a picture of a brown-haired woman wearing a black turtleneck, her piercing golden eyes staring straight at the others. It seemed like she can see through them.

Kurama knitted his brows together as he felt something strange as he saw the photo of the woman, his thumb rubbing his lowerlip.

"Don't worry, I'll be supervising you guys out there. Any more questions?"

The group gave each other a serious look, followed by a nod before answering Koenma.

"None at all."


	5. Curiosity

**Author's Notes:**

**Bought a DvD of Yuyu Hakusho earlier and I had to admit that I'm falling inlove with Kurama deeper and deeper each moment he speaks. *sighs and faints* Ohhh Kurama why are you so hot? Even if others accuse you of being gay for Hiei, I don't care., 'cause I love a good yaoi. XD Anyway… :D:D Thanks for reading and leaving comments for this fanfic guys! *bowsbows* **

**=o=o=**

"He-hey! Not bad for a room!" Yusuke cheered as he bounced himself on the bed, his hands at the back of his head, looking up at the cream ceiling with frames of golden stones… without even knowing if they're fake or not.

"Oh yeah~~ this is the LIFE!" Kuwabara added as he dove onto his bed, feeling the bouncy-ness and the fluffy-ness while Kurama and Hiei just shook their heads upon seeing the childish-ness of the two.

"Kurama, Hiei, why don't you guys get a rest? I'm sure we'll all be exhausting our spiritual energies at the tournament again. Not to mention ass-kicking." Yusuke sighed. "Man, I can't wait to whack some faces, right Kuwabara?"

Yusuke turned to the orange-head who responded with a snore. Kuwabara's already in his dreamland, lying face down on his stomach..

"Oh yeah, where's Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"Probably having a view of the sea." Kurama stated. "This ferry will take us there in thirty-two hours, right? So that means we'll be spending the night here."

"Uh-huh. Hope they have real food here for room service… not to mention cable as well." Yusuke stated, checking the channels of the flat screen television.

"Well, that's that. I've already tidied my stuff so I'm gonna go around the ferry for a while." Kurama smiled. "How about you Hie-" he paused, seeing that the little guy was already gone. Was it ten or fifteen minutes ago since he left? "Er… I'll be right at the dock."

"Oh-kay. I'll be just right here." Yusuke's reply, eyes focused on the television.

=o=o=

The figure sitting in his big throne of cushion rubbed his lowerlip as he was watching the flat-screen tv which revealed the ship that was taking the competitors to the island where the tournament is gonna be held, eventually viewing each of the competitors' profiles.

"Are they the famous 'Urameshi team'? The one who has the spirit gun?" the white haired, 10-year old kid who was holding his black, portable play station was watching the television which showed the vitals and stats of Yusuke and his team mates.

"Hmm, yeah. I was thinking if I made the right decision on picking them out for the tournament." The blonde guy in the seat stated, shifting his attention to the kid. "What do you think, Mamoru?"

The child beat his opponent in the game, without a single bruise on his character before smiling at the guy.

"I think… hmm… if they can give me quite an interesting game of match… of course with a daily dose of bloodshed… that'll be the time that I can answer your question." Mamoru gave a smile, looking up at the woman who stood beside him, wearing that serious expression while looking at the screen which showed Kurama's profile.

"We'll see." She replied.

"I hope they like a good 'art.'" The man who has caricatures all over his body laughed.

=o=o=

"HAHA! All kinds of steak in this buffet! Mahn, it's the trip of my dreams!" Kuwabara almost cried as he ate the steak straight from the plate and into his mouth.

"Oh yeah! Their ramen are awesome too! Never tasted anything like it!" Yusuke stated before shoving the wheat noodles into his mouth. "RIRI ORSHUM! (Really awesome!)"

"Hey guys, can't you take it easy?" Kurama nervously laughed while watching the two. "Don't eat like there's no tomorrow, okay?"

"Hmp, dogs." Hiei hissed.

"Hahaha! Just excuse them! They're like that ever since we're talking about food!" Botan laughed.

"Ah, aw man, ran out of ice cubes! Err.. Waiter! Waiter can I have some ice cubes?" Kuwabara called out , raising the glass up.

"There sir, how about that?"

A blink of an eye and his iced tea was all frozen.

"Err… thanks uh- what the?"

The Urameshi team was rather startled to find the icicle-blue haired guy along with four strands of green bangs came up to them with a smile on his face.

"HORYA? (Touya?)" Yusuke stated before swallowing the meat.

"Yoh!" and another one came up to them. A redhead, wearing that goofy smile on his face, showing his fangs off.

"Jin, you're here too?" Kuwabara added.

And the others were totally clueless when they saw a purple-haired man come up to them. He was wearing decent clothes… like… shirt and pants. Yup, that's about decent.

"And… who's he?" Yusuke asked.

"What do you mean 'who's he?'" the purple-head whined.

"Whoa! Is that… Wakamaru?" Yusuke was shocked.

"W-what's with the clothes and the hair, man? Discovered haircut?" Kuwabara teased.

Wakamaru crossed his arms before replying to the group.

"I don't know what you're talking about but Touya and Jin told stuff about etiquettes. And I was just abiding by the rules… and I also had a hard time entering this … vehicle of some sort. The guards won't let me in. They said something bothered them about my appearance."

"Hah! Who wouldn't be?" Kuwabara gave out a cracking laugh before he got a good, whacking hit from Wakamaru.

"Say that again and you'll be meeting with my sword." His eye twitched.

"Whoa, by the way, why are you guys here?" Yusuke asked.

"Same reason as you guys are." Touya replied, smiling.

"We've been bored since the last tournament, and we gotta tell ya that we're not like the sissies we were before!" Jin proudly bragged as he rubbed his nose. "We're much more stronger than that!"

"Hah! That we'll see!" Kuwabara scoffed.

"So that means Koenma asked you to get the key too?" Kurama asked.

"Key? Oh yeahh… we've heard of the case about the key to the demon world getting lost and all but that's not our plan. If we win, we're just gonna give the key to you guys. We're just easing our boredom." Wakamaru sighed.

"So I see." Hiei closed his eyes.

"Hah! Heard there's an only girl in the thieves. Bet she's hot, eh?" Jin chuckled.

"Jin has something else in his mind." Touya whined. "But I bet there'll be plenty of demons to defeat."

"You said it." Yusuke stated.

Hearing the case about the suspicious woman, Kurama couldn't help but drown in his own sea of thoughts, making Botan notice this.

"Kurama, are you okay?" she asked. Then everyone turned their attention to the redhead.

"Oh! Er, I'm fine!" Kurama nervously laughed. "I'm fine."

Hiei just gave his companion a curious look. For all we know, Kurama has secrets of his own.


End file.
